


I’m Not Going Anywhere

by camzhi10



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut, don’t have time for lupes homophobia, how the kitchen scene could have ended, i need my happy juliantina, if lupe hadn’t walked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camzhi10/pseuds/camzhi10
Summary: “continues right after val does that squishy thing to juls and apologizes cause she gets too carried away. how it should have ended if lupe hadn’t walked in





	I’m Not Going Anywhere

...

“What?” Juliana asked, a little confused on why Valentina suddenly got very serious after they had been joking around in the kitchen.

It hit Valentina hard when she realized what they were doing, what she was doing. How close she was standing to Juliana, how she couldn’t stop touching her, but it hit her that it wasn’t her place anymore. Juliana wasn’t hers to touch or even look at that way anymore. They had broken up.

She took a little breath before she pulled back. “Sorry... Perdón,” she mumbled before scooting away from her, leaning against the kitchen counter. “This transition is just a bit difficult.”

The smaller girl sighed, knowing exactly what Valentina was referring to. “Val, we talked about this,” she tried, taking a step closer to her.

“Mhm,” the other girl let out, feeling her emotions take over and having to hold back the tears wanting to escape. She just wished things were different. She wished they could be together and be happy.

“Val, it doesn’t mean I stopped having feelings for you.”

Juliana found it very hard to resist the taller girl and sometimes it didn’t even make sense to her either why they couldn’t be together, but the universe kept on telling them over and over again that it wasn’t their time. “It’s just with everything that’s going on, I don’t think it’s the right time for us to be together.”

Valentina didn’t want to say anything because it felt useless. She had tried fighting Juliana on this one before and even though she didn’t understand then she had to agree and respect her decision. 

“Val.”

The taller girl pursed her lips together when the other girl moved in front of her and she fixed her eyes on the wall behind her, not daring to meet her eyes.

“Mírame.”

Damn. She hated when she would say that, her voice coming out almost as a whisper and her hands moving up to her shoulders to brush her hair away. She took a little breath before meeting her eyes.

“If everything you’re saying about reincarnation is true, maybe we’ll meet again in another life, hm?” she asked in a soft tone, giving her a mixture of a sad and a sweet smile. 

Valentina felt her heart soften lightly at her comment because just hearing that she could picture herself with her in another life is something. “What if I’m  
your grandmother in that life?”

Juliana giggled as she cupped Valentina’s neck, shaking her head. Only her could be joking in the middle of this conversation. “No, I don’t want you to be my grandmother.”

“I don’t want to be your grandmother either.”

They both chuckled, but Valentina’s thoughts soon started getting to her again and it didn’t help that Juliana’s fingers were now stroking her cheek and when she felt her forehead press against hers then her heart stopped. She kept still, not daring to do anything that might cause a reaction from the smaller girl.

Juliana’s thoughts were all over the place and even though she had literally just told the girl in front of her that they couldn’t be together... Well, it was a lot easier said than done. It was hard staying away from Val, especially when she was all pouty and sad like that. She thought about pulling her in for a hug, just hugging it out but her body seemed to want something else as she tilted her head upwards, their noses pressing together. She didn’t think, she just did... It spurred her on even more when the taller girls lips parted and she leaned forward, searching for her lips.

The smaller girls hold on her neck tightened as she went against her own words, her mind telling her to just fuck it and do whatever makes her happy as their lips meet. 

When their lips met then it felt like fireworks were going off. Juliana’s body reacted like it did when they kissed in the back of the van and she immediately leaned more into the taller girl, tilting her head to the side.

Valentina was a little unsure about her actions at first, but when she felt the other girl lean into her body and her hand tangling into her hair then she hesitantly moved her hands to her hips, holding her into her body and kissed her back because it was most likely the last time she got to do this.

Juliana opened her mouth when she felt Valentina’s tongue brush against her bottom lip, inviting it in and let out a small noise once their tongues met. She knew that they would soon reach a point where she wouldn’t be able to control herself anymore, but did she want to? Why would she want to go through this hell alone when she had her support system right in front of her, not wanting to leave her side? 

The taller girl let out a shriek of surprise when Juliana grabbed her shoulders and turned them around so Valentina was now pressing her against the counter and she pulled back and searched for her eyes, her brows furrowed. She knew that Juliana was a person that needed someone else to take control and that’s what she was asking for now, but what about everything they’ve been talking about the past few days. “I-“

“Val,” Juliana shook her head, cupping her cheeks gently. “Please...” she was unsure what she was asking for and if Valentina even understood what she was asking for, but just being with the other girl for more than 10 minutes and seeing the smile on her face made her realize that she didn’t, she couldn’t be without her- she didn’t want to lose her. 

“Are you sure?” Valentina asked, one of her hands placing itself on her hip. It was weird how they often didn’t need words to speak, but just looking into her eyes- she saw the same thing she had seen right before their first kiss. The look of need, love and want. 

When she got a nod in return, a smile formed on her lips before she felt herself being pulled into Juliana again, their lips meeting, but this time it was a lot more intense and it was quickly deepened. 

Juliana felt Valentina’s hands move down to the back of her thighs and lifted her up on the counter and she wrapped her legs around her waist, her arms now fully draped over her shoulders. How could she even possibly imagine herself without the taller girl? 

Valentina tore her lips away from the smaller girl to trail her lips down her body, leaving open mouthed kisses on her way down to her neck and she bit down on the skin when she felt Juliana’s hand run down her back and lifted her t-shirt up, feeling her nails drag up her skin and a light soft moan escape her lips.

The two girls were so lost in each other, Juliana’s hands now moved to the front of Valentina’s body, trying to feel every inch of her body.

“Juliana!”

They broke apart abruptly and the smaller girl quickly pushed Valentina away when she heard her mom’s voice from the outside. She jumped down from the counter and grabbed the other girl’s hand, pulling her behind her and into her bedroom, closing the door and leaning against it.

“Juliana?” Lupe’s voice was now coming from the kitchen.

Valentina was about to say something, but Juliana placed her finger over her lips and giggled when the taller girls eyes stared into hers. She brought her hand up and grabbed Juliana’s hand, placing it on her shoulder, her hand moving up to the door beside her head as she leaned forward. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before her lips once again found Juliana’s neck, her tongue teasingly trailing up and down her skin.

“Val-“

“Juliana?”

The taller girl pursed her lips together and bit down on her tongue when her moms voice was heard from outside of the door and closed her eyes when Valentina didn’t stop her actions, instead her lips parted and she had to fight fucking hard to hold back a moan when Val’s thigh suddenly parted her legs and pushed up against her center. 

“Are you in there?”

Juliana bit down on her lip, pushing a little on Valentina’s shoulders, but the taller girl ignored her and instead pulled back from her neck, moving up to her ear. “You better answer, Juls...”

The smaller girl could feel the smirk on her face right now and she let out a small tiny gasp when the other girl started moving her thigh, circling it. “Y-yeah, I’m gonna take a nap,” she rambled out, feeling so dumb when the taller girl giggle into her skin.

Lupe stayed quiet for a few seconds. “Okay, I’m going out for a little bit, but I’ll be back,” she said before they could hear footsteps move away from the door.

Once they were sure that Lupe had left then Valentina lifted her head away from her neck and moved her thigh away, grinning when she saw Juliana’s expression. 

“You’re so bad!” Juliana laughed as she pushed Valentina back by her shoulders, shaking her head. 

Valentina raised an eyebrow at the other girl before she grabbed her hips and turned them around, backing them up against the bed before Juliana’s back was placed firmly on the mattress. She took a second to stand there and look down at her and was about to ask for reassurance when the younger girl grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of her, giving her the answer she was looking for.

Their lips met, their hands were wandering everywhere and pulling at each other’s clothes until they both sat up and Juliana’s hands went down to the other girl’s t-shirt and started pulling it upwards and off her body, Valentina doing the same thing after.

“You’re-“ Valentina started, her eyes never once leaving her body. She had never seen anything more beautiful than Juliana and wanted to tell her that everyday because god she was perfect. “Stunning,” she finished, licking her lips instinctively.

Juliana felt a blush creep up her cheek, a shy smile forming on her lips as she stared into the other girl’s eyes. “Val, I love you.”

That was... Valentina felt her heart flutter and the stomach in her butterflies go crazy because that was the first time Juliana had told her that. They had told other people, but just hearing her say that drove her crazy. “I love you, Juls...”

They gave each other a loving smile before their lips crashed together, pressing against each other.

Juliana’s moved her hands around to Valentina’s back and surprisingly for both of them managed to unhook the taller girl’s bra in a matter of seconds, pulling back to watch it fall down her arms.

“Well, who did you practice on?” Valentina teased, letting Juliana pull her bra off and throwing it on the floor. 

The smaller girl gave her slight smirk before she sat up, feeling the taller girl unhook her bra as easily. “Obviously had a good teacher,” she giggled before she took some charge and grabbed the other girl’s hips and pulled her on top of her, her lips placing a few kisses on her breast before she swirled her tongue across her nipple, feeling Valentina’s arms shake a little bit and a breathy moan escape her lips.

“Juls,” the taller girl moaned, the feeling of Juliana’s mouth closing around her nipple driving her insanely crazy. The effect this girl had on her... 

Valentina leaned all her weight one on arm as the other one moved down to fumble with the button on the smaller girl’s jeans, popping it open and tugging at the hem of it.

Juliana took the “hint” and let her head fall down on the pillow, lifting her hips as Valentina sat up between her legs to pull the jeans down, throwing it behind her. 

When she met the eyes of the smaller girl, they were almost black- filled with need and lust and it made her lick her bottom lip, god she was perfect.

She hovered over her body and leaned down to brush her nose against hers, their foreheads touching while Valentina’s hand moved in between her legs, her middle finger brushing over her clad center. She met the eyes of the younger girl when she inhaled sharply. “You okay?”

Juliana nodded her head quickly and reassured her by lifting her hips slightly into her finger, signalizing for her to continue. 

The taller girl was about to pull back, but Juliana’s hand cupping her neck and holding her close stopped her.

“Stay here,” she whispered, leaning up to brush her nose against hers again.

Valentina’s heart fluttered as she nodded her head, her body going crazy just by the small heavy breaths Juliana was letting out as her finger was rubbing small circles on her clit outside her underwear.

As Juliana’s hips kept on moving, searching for more friction then Valentina hooked her fingers into her underwear and started pushing them down her beautiful legs.

Valentina felt Juliana’s nails dig into the skin on her neck as her hand resumed the position between her legs, her finger running up and down her folds teasingly.

“Val...” Juliana groaned against her lips. “Don’t tease me, por favor.”

The taller girl didn’t have the heart to tease her when she begged her like that and quickly used her thumb to find her clit, circling it firmly, causing the smaller girl to let out a little loud moan, her hips jolting.

She used her other hand to hold on to her hip, pushing her down on the bed as her finger moved down to her entrance, stopping for a second before she slowly pushed it inside, feeling Juliana’s walls immediately clench around her finger.

“Val- fuck.”

She loved whenever Juliana would curse, but it was bad because it always spurred her on and before she realized it then she had added another finger, causing the smaller girl to whimper and inhale. “Shit, are you okay?” she asked worriedly, about to pull her fingers back out, but Juliana reached down to hold them there as she settled her breathing, nodding her head. “Are you sur-“

“Val,” Juliana whispered, squeezing her neck to grab her attention. “Just shut up and fuck me,” she said quickly, loving how lovingly worried Valentina was, buuut you know...

Valentina’s mouth opened in surprise by her comment, but she quickly got to work and started thrusting her fingers, increasing her speed eventually as she felt her hips move in sync with her fingers.

Juliana had to pull Valentina closer, burying her face into her neck to try and stay more quiet, way too loud moans escaping her lips. “I’m- I- Shit...” 

Valentina could hear the desperation in her voice and increased her speed again, thrusting even harder as her thumb went up to rub her clit, feeling Juliana’s teeth bite down on her skin and her walls clench around her fingers.

It didn’t take long before the smaller girl was pushed over the edge, her whole body shuddering and a loud whimper being let out against the other girl’s skin. 

Valentina slowed down her thrusting, helping her ride out her orgasm before she pulled her fingers out, just taking in the sight of the girl beneath her. She couldn’t even describe how in love she was with that girl. 

The taller girl rolled off of her and opened her arms, wrapping her arms around Juliana as she settled on top of her chest, sighing contently. “Don’t leave me,” she whispered into Juliana’s hair, feeling extremely vulnerable.

Juliana felt her heart break a little. Did Valentina think she was just going to get up and walk away after they slept together? She lifted her head and cupped the other girl’s cheek, leaning forward to brush her nose against her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. You got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I love writing smut so much buuut here I am


End file.
